Free Bird
by CheezingIt54
Summary: SEQUEL: Life seems perfect now that Naruto and Hinata are in college. But the Akatsuki and a tempting siren have the final say. With a huge wedding on the way, will the couple fight through it to stay together. Rated M: Language, lemons.
1. Halo

**Ok, it's the sequel. I loved the last story so much I decided to continue it. I hope it still lives up to the same rep my last story did.**

**So lets get a move on . . . **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**Chapter One**

**Halo**

The salty wind blew into face as I screamed down the street of the drastic hills that were famous in San Konoha. It sure was different here then it was in Los Konoha, people were friendlier, it was sunnier, and it was a great place to start over. I heard a crash behind me to find a man stumbling over a fallen trash can. He didn't yell in pain, only laughed at his own stupidity. The man had a camera in hand and been chasing me since we left the harbor.

"I will catch you" I heard his laugh behind me. "Maybe in the next life time" I called back and continued to run.

I saw a trolley come into view as I sprinted down the steep hills. Feeling his footsteps get closer I picked up my pace and pulsed my way to the trolley, grabbing a hold of a pole and swung my body onto the vehicle. I started to laugh, a true one. I felt a familiar grace surround me once more. "Gotaha" A voice behind me whispered.

"Took you long enough" I gave him a slight push and began to walk to a seat. The man moved behind me and took a seat next to me, still pointing the camera at me.

"Do you have to film me?" I asked him.

"Its for my art class this semester" He whined.

"Well cant you film something else?" I pushed the camera away from my face once more.

"But I want to show off my beautiful girlfriend to everyone in my class" He was persistent. "No Naruto" I scolded him.

"If you loved me, you would let me film you" Naruto did his little puppy face for me.

"No, I don't like cameras on me. So please for me, put it away." Finally he turned it off and placed it back in his backpack. While he was returning his things I noticed something on the front page of a newspaper in front of me. "Excuse me miss" I called out to get her attention. "May I see that paper real fast if your done reading it." I asked politely.

"Sure, here young lady" The woman looked old enough to be my grandmother, but she was kind enough to let me see the paper. Once in hand I got a better look on the headline.

**Family and Friends of Ex-Gangster Dead**

_-On March 2nd__, police reported a drive by scene at ex-gangster, Yoshi Yamorya's house. Three people were found dead, one child was critically injured and is now resting in St. Iwa General. Yamorya-19, has yet to be found. Authorities question if this incident was a rival hit or just coincidence. More updates soon._

I gulped reading the article. Yoshi Yamorya. Why did that name sound familiar, like the name Yoshi. But I never heard of the name Yamorya. I shrugged, it didn't concern me. So why should I worry about someone dying on the other side of the country.

"Miss, may I have my paper back" The old lady from before gently asked.

"Oh yeah sorry" I handed it back, by now Naruto was staring. Probably thinking what was wrong and how could he help. He always wore an adorable face when he was confused. I smiled at his innocence, that's what his lack of knowledge would do to him during a bad situation. I placed my arm around his mid back and snuggled up in the crook of his neck. Naruto sighed happily, and cuddled into my hair. Hearing him smell my hair always meant he was relaxing into our posture and he was comfortable with it.

My eyes drifted to the floor, reading that article bothered me. Why did it bother me so freaking much? It couldn't be the same kid from my childhood. Maybe it was the same kid, but he got into some shit with another gang. That had to be the reason. Of course that was the reason, mess with a gang and you end up dead. I mentally wiped my brow. No reason to get paranoid.

It must have been an hour or so before Naruto and I exited the trolley and began to walk down to our apartment. "Is something the matter?" I heard Naruto say next to me.

"No, why?" I answered.

"You really haven't spoken that much since we got off the trolley. Are you mad about the whole filming you thing. If that's the case, I'm really sorry" Naruto pleaded like a child.

"Naruto, I'm fine. And no I'm not mad at you. It was just a silly little camera." I comforted him by stroking his hand.

"Are you sure?" He really was a child.

"Yes Naruto. If it bothers you that much then you can make it up to me tonight" I drew my finger down his torso.

He huffed in excitement. "Um, ok" I could tell he was getting a little too excited by the thought, seeing he was crossing his legs a little.

"You're the best you know that" He nudged my head.

"I get that a lot" I smirked. "Now come on, we have to get home. I'm hungry, tired, and I still have to finish some of my homework." I pulled him along.

"You better have enough energy for tonight" Naruto said behind me.

"Don't worry I will, I will" I reassured him.

**XX**

**Later that night**

After I put Naruto asleep with our little activities in bed, I got on the computer in peace. Trying to finish up some report for Biology tomorrow. I kind of put it off to the last minute since I have been busy for the past . . . 2 months. That's a terrible excuse. What would I tell my professor tomorrow, that I spent the last few months on my back with my boyfriend over me. I sighed. I was screwed.

I logged onto the internet to search a certain topic on the human brain and its genetics, spending almost a half an hour finding a website that would help me. I finally finished the entire report until one in the morning, and I had class at 7. I printed it out and threw it in my backpack that laid on the floor next to me.

I put my head down, feeling tired from the weight of the day beginning to press down on my shoulders, when I heard a little 'ping' noise come from my computer screen.

I looked up to see I got an email message from someone named "Anonymous". I opened it, thinking it was junk mail. Only to find that it had pictures of Kurenai and Asuma sitting at the park together with Ichiro, Hanabi at school with a bunch of her friends, and one of Naruto and I at the harbor. All were recently taken. I scrolled down to see the words, "I see you" And nothing more.

I was very confused. Who was taking pictures of me and my family. Some sick pervert. No, why would they have to stalk Kurenai and Asuma also?

I felt disgusted and dirty at once. If they had normal pictures, did they have controversial pictures also. It was probably Sakura pulling a prank on me or something. Before we all moved, she had a habit of running around with a camera taking pictures of people and . . . trees. Yeah it was Sakura, I will just have to give her a punch on the shoulder on Wednesday in math.

With a shaky hand I clicked off my computer and sat in bed with Naruto. Feeling my presence, he threw his arm around me and groaned in his sleep. I gave a slight laugh, he was so childish in his sleep. His haired moved like it was halo hovering over him. My little angel that protected me. He would always hook onto me in his sleep, almost every night. I rubbed up into him more. Trying to find some type of comfort in my distressed state. I had trouble sleeping that night, but I at least got some rest in before my alarm went off.

**XX**

I woke up a little when I felt the bed's weight move under me. Remembering instantly that it was 7, and she had class this morning. I did too, but I didn't have to get up until noon. Actually class today didn't start until 3, I could go visit my mom. She has been saying, that she wanted to talk to me about something important. But I have been so busy with drumming, school, and Hinata. I haven't been spending anytime with my own mother. Who lived right down the street from me.

I heard clothes rustle at the foot of the bed. "Do you have to be so loud" I moaned a little.

The response was a chuckle. "Sorry, I have to get going. See you later" I felt her lips on mine for a second. "Love you" I whispered. She probably didn't hear it. By now she was in the kitchen grabbing a breakfast bar and running out the door.

The last thing I heard was the door close and I was back asleep. Until I heard death metal blasting in my ears when the alarm went off again a few hours later. "Noon already" I wiped the sleep from my eyes. I didn't even realize I was still naked from the night before.

I got up and threw on some boxers, and started my day. I just sat down and ate some cereal. It was a slow day, so why not eat something simple. Later I finally got dressed and headed out to meet my mom. Hoping she didn't go to work yet. Hinata took the car, and I didn't feel like running into the city just to find her damn work.

I walked down the street, still praying I would find the multi colored van I grew up with. I got to the drive way to find it was gone. I cursed. "Fuck" Now I have to go back into the city.

I already grabbed my backpack so I didn't need to walk back to the apartment, so I decided to run into the city, within an hour. Talk to my mom. Catch the train that would be 30 minutes away from her work. And make it to school on time before 3. I stopped wasting my time whining and took off for the city.

**XX**

I was holding my side, my eyes were wide, and I had no oxygen left in my body. I fully ran into the city, nearly getting hit by 3 cars, chased by some homeless guy for change, and beat by some old lady who I accidentally knocked into when she walked out of a grocery store to quickly. I guess it was working when I got to the record store my mom worked at.

One thing about my mom that you should know about. She is a full blown hippie. She wears tie dye shirts, has the peace sign painted all over her house, long hair that hasn't seen scissors since my dad was alive, and when she found out we were moving to San Konoha. She jumped for joy. And of course she found a job at an old hippie record store.

I took one look at the sign of the store. "Groove Beats" I shook my head. Dad please help me. I walked into the store to find my mother already behind the counter.

"Hey hun, what brings you here" She asked.

"Well I was going to hang out with you before school, but I didn't know you left for work already. So I ran here" I tried to sound less annoyed.

"Oh I'm so glad you came. I have something to tell you" She came around the corner, with her hands folded together.

"What" I didn't notice she was trying to show me something on her left hand. I should have been happy, but I just didn't feel anything.

"I'm getting married" She held up the ringed hand.

**End of first chapter, kind of sucks. But all of my first chapters suck, hopefully it will get better. **

**I have been thinking all day for the story plot and finally got it. So you all better like it.**

**Next Chapter: Lights and Sounds possibly **


	2. You Cant Always Get What You Want

**Thank you guys for the positive feedback on the first chapter. So I decided to continue on with the story, and post this chapter in a blink. I hope you guys continue liking the story.**

**And THANK YOU TO TurnMyBlackRosesRed WHO WAS THE 100TH**** REVIEWER ON MUSIC OF LOVE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

**Reviews:**

**Leaf Ranger-** I get what your saying, when I first started Music of Love I wasn't going to do a sequel. Then some ideas came up for a sequel from the way it ended. But for some reason I didn't want it to end it completely happy. I'm glad you liked the chapter though. And I hope you will continue reading the story.

**Rokuro Yagami**-Yup she is getting married. And it will be revealed in this chapter. And maybe there could be a plot twist, and its kind of ironic because I'm watching The Village in English class.

**silversky-47- **Thanks for thinking its awesome.

**Hokori-Hori-Chan-**I'm glad you liked the last story, and maybe you will like this story also. True psycho, hippie marriage, and I hope you will continue on.

**Del21-** Yup the fiancé will be revealed in this chapter.

**AirmanLance-**I'm continuing the story. And thanks for liking the story, and I hope you will continue to.

**snoogenz-** Thanks for the review. That person wont be revealed until later, and the cliffhanger will be answered in this chap.

**TurnMyBlackRosesRed-**I'm glad you liked the story. And don't worry my lemons suck, so people really wouldn't care if your reading it. And I hope you will still love the story as it goes on.

**Baddazz-Writer-**You will have to read on to find out about their relationship. And it will be completely different then the problems from the last story. I hope you like it.

**-**Yeah I get that a lot. Sad face. Um thank you I guess. Well I really didn't mean to put Hinata in that position, I was originally going to make Naruto the angst one. But it flipped flopped on me later in the story. And I'm glad you liked the story later on. And at least you alerted it, that's something. I just hope you like the story.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**A/N It would help to listen to You Cant Always Get What You Want during the chapter. Doesn't matter what version.**

**Chapter Two**

**You Cant Always Get What You Want**

"Your what" I forced out of my mouth.

"I'm getting married, isn't that great" My mother was full of happiness, I could tell by the sparkle in her eyes.

"That's um . . . that's great mom" I rubbed the back of my head in discomfort.

"Is something the matter? I thought you would be happy about this" Her eyes were immediately filled with tears.

"Who is the guy?" I asked. I heard the door beads open up behind the counter to reveal the store's owner, Strider. "Hey beautiful" The bearded man walked right up and kissed my mothers cheek like I wasn't even there. "Oh hey sport, did your mother tell you the good news." The man was too comfortable by acting fatherly with me. "Yeah I heard" I grinded my teeth together.

Strider was an aged hippie that met my mother one day at the park a week after we moved in. He had a grey beard that grew from under his ears that extended over his lips. Which I call the Jesus beard. His hair matched his beard grey with streaks of black that ran through it. Strider is a nice guy, I have nothing personal against him. Besides the fact that he smokes a ton of pot and I feel is a bad influence on my mother. He once stated he was married in a time of his life. Had a son of his own, but broke his ties after his wife left him and his son joined the marines.

I guess when he met my mother, he met someone who shared his philosophies and picked the right woman.

"Naruto, isn't that great" My mother's voice was braking.

"You guys have only known each other for 10 months. Isn't that a little too soon?" I tried to argue that this was a bad idea without openly saying it was a bad idea.

"You cant put time on love, buddy boy" Strider said.

"YES" I yelled. "Yes you can. That's how people fall in love. It doesn't spontaneously happen overnight. It takes time to develop." I waved my arms in front of me to make an invisible timeline.

"Naruto, calm down." My mother placed her warm hands on my shoulders. "You and Hinata kind of rushed it when you both met." That seemed true, but that was different. We are young, with a lot of problems and just so happened to cling onto each other for support. My mother is in her late 40s working a steady job. What more can she ask for?

"Well I don't care. Have your little hippie wedding, I'm going to school. Peace out _dad_" I was sarcastic on the ending. "Naruto" My mother called out to me. I ignored her, and continued on to the train station.

On the way, I just felt the rage build on quickly.

How could she just get married like that? Where did this come from? How could she marry a man she had only known for a few months, and not marry my father who she had known for 8 years. I went to the nearest telephone booth and called Hinata's cell phone. Hoping she wasn't in class at the moment.

It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"H-Hello" A stutter popped up.

"Sakura, can I speak with Hinata right now?" I tried to ask in a polite tone.

"Not with that attitude your n-not" Her voice mocked me. I was almost over the edge. "Sakura please I know Hinata is sitting next to you right now, so pretty please give her the phone" It came out sincere.

"No" She simply said.

"Fuck you, Sakura" I heard laughter on the other line.

"I will give it to you if you say pretty please with sugar on top-"

"Pretty please with sugar on top" I said in a rapid tone.

"You didn't let me finish" I cursed under my breath.

"Pretty please with sugar on top with vanilla ice cream, and gummy bears and sprinkles with pink frosting-" I think steam was coming out of my ears.

"Sakura give Hinata the fucking phone right fucking now" I cursed rather loudly that people were now staring at me. For a second I could hear Hinata's voice in the background, the phone made a shuffle noise. And finally the person who I wanted to talk with came on.

"Hello Naruto" I could tell she was smirking.

"Hinata, my mom is getting married." On her end it probably didn't sound that bad, but on my end it was a natural disaster.

"Well congratulations, when is the date." She asked.

"Don't you get it, that's not good. My mother is getting married to some stranger guy." I practically yelled into the phone.

"You don't need to yell, I'm not deaf" I heard an irritated tone on the other line.

"Sorry, but you don't know how I feel right now" I pouted.

"Yeah I don't know how you feel, I have been kicked around from family to family without having the experience of weddings or engagements. So I don't know how your feeling" She snapped at me. I sighed. "Sorry, its just she just met this guy and is getting married so soon, and she had been with my father for so many years. Having a kid with him and she didn't even bothered to get married. It makes me think about if she even loved him at all" My voice was ready to break.

"Naruto I'm sure your mother loved your father. I bet she still loves him even though he is dead." Her voice was soothing. Like a humming bird on a warm spring day.

I gave a small smile. "Thanks Hinata, I have to get to class now. I will see you at home." I paused. "I love you"

I thought the line went dead for a second before I heard a faint "I love you too" And the long beep that followed after it. I put the phone back where it was and leaned my head up against the window. Why is it so awkward for her to say those three words. Its not that hard.

When I finally got to class, I found that most of the seats were already taken expect for some in the back corner. I climbed the long steps and took a seat near the isle.

The teacher entered and told the class to shut up and prepare for today's lecture. It was a small engineering class, teaching us the functions of cars how to put them together, fixing them, estimating prices all that stuff. Why we had lectures I don't know.

The door reopened again, and a girl walked in.

"Oh yes, class another student will be joining us. Please introduce yourself and take a seat." The teacher said before going back to his desk.

"Hello everyone, my name is Karin." She was lightly pushed to her seat before she could tell us her last name. "Ok that's enough of that. Class today we will discuss the functions of the car parts and possibly construct your own motor in class if we have time." Soon everyone was in there seats with pencils in hand.

The girl from before took a seat next to me. I noticed she had red hair and her purple glasses would slide down her face when she would look down. She noticed me looking and spoke. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh um sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She smirked and innocently looked over my figure.

"May I ask who I am speaking with?" She was teasing.

"Uh, yeah I'm Naruto" I stuck my hand out so she could shake it. "Interesting, does Naruto have a last name?"

"Its Uzumaki" Karin took my hand in hers and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Karin, I just transferred in from the community college on the other side of the city." She explained while fixing her glasses again.

"Yeah, what's a girl like you doing in a class like this?" I was in awe that a girl would be found in a mechanics class. "Well I actually wanted to take another class but it was already full so I had to take this one" She told me.

"You cant always get what you want" I joked. She chuckled. "True, you seem very smart and wise for a guy like yourself" Her eyes trailing me again.

"What's that suppose to me. Am I carrying an invisible sign around my neck that says stupid?" I asked her.

"No, I don't think you're the mechanical type." She added.

"Well your right, I just needed to fill up my schedule and since this is a science and art class, it fit with my major. So I picked it." I shrugged my shoulders.

"What is your major?" Karin asked.

"I'm majored in being lazy" I leaned back in my chair. "Smooth" She giggled trying to keep the volume down without getting in trouble with the teacher.

Karin put her finger on her chin and looked like she was in a deep thought of something. "Have I met you before?" She asked.

"Not that I know of." It was an honest answered. I have never met this woman in my life, probably not in a past life either.

"Do you play any musical instrument?" Another question shot at me.

"Uh I play drums in the marching band for school" I told her. She snapped her fingers. "That's it now I remember. Your that guy that had that amazing snare solo a few months ago, at the rivalry game. Then the guys at the fraternity began streaking through the field." I shuddered, not a memory I liked to remember.

"Yeah that was me." I chuckled.

We continued talking until I heard the bell ring and everyone started to get up to leave. I missed the entire class from talking. That was stupid.

"Well I have to get home, we should hang out next time outside of school" She suggestively rubbed my arm.

"I have a girlfriend" I blurted out.

"Oh do you. Figures a cute boy like you. Then I hope she isn't the jealous type. Bye Naruto" She gave a small wave and walked out of the room. I took in a deep breath. She was a tease I could tell just by the look of her. A tempting temptress she was. But I was faithful to Hinata. She trusts me and the last thing she needs is a man to crush it. I would just simply have to avoid Karin.

"Mr. Uzumaki, you can leave now. Class is over." The old man from the front of the class called out.

"Sorry sir, I'm leaving." I quickly scurried out the room and tried my best to get home with my insanity.

I will just have to tell Hinata about the girl and pray she isn't the jealous type. She wont be I know she will take it well. Right?

**XX**

**Later that Night**

"S-Sorry about having to move the partner study to your apartment, Hinata" Sakura stuttered out in shame.

"Its alright Sakura, we didn't expect the fools in the room under us to try and start a bonfire in the dorms. At least we get the studying done." I told her while I highlighted text in my book.

"So how are things going with you and Naruto?" Sakura sure was chatty tonight. "Good. What about you and Sasuke?" In return I asked.

"S-Same, its just hard trying s-stay in a distant relationship you know. I don't know what he is d-doing or who he is m-meeting. And we only talk on the phone every few days. I feel so lonely." Sakura tends to stutter a lot when she is under stress, and I guess this is stressful for her.

"You will get through it. Sasuke isn't the type to throw people away. Plus he has Itachi there to yell and put him in his place." I placed a comfort hand on her shoulder.

I heard the door knock loudly behind us. "Who could it be at this hour?" I asked, I got up and quickly went to the door and answered it. In the door way stood three figures. I took in there appearances. The one in the middle was a woman by her features she seemed some what old with long blonde hair tied back in two pigtails that laid down her back. She bore brown eyes that seemed to peer right through my soul. The man to her right had long white hair that went past his shoulders and was tied back in a low ponytail. He had red lines that ran down his face. The last one had a rather pale expression. He too had long hair but it was darker then the others. His face itself reminded me of a snake readying to swallow its pray in one bite. The woman spoke first. "Does a Naruto Uzumaki reside in here"

I nodded my head slowly. "If he does then why would a young woman answer his door for him." The white haired man demanded.

I cleared my throat. "Um, he is at class. Well was at class, I mean he should be coming home right now" My words were tripping all over themselves.

"That still doesn't explain why you answered the door" The woman cut in.

"S-She is his b-bitch" I heard Sakura call out from the living room. Trying to be funny. I turned my back and gave a silent shut up. "Don't listen to her, I'm Hinata Hyuga, I'm Naruto's girlfriend." I told them politely.

"Kushina didn't tell us our grandson had a girlfriend" The white haired man spoke again.

"Grandson? Are you people . . ." I seemed confused. Naruto had always told me that it was just him and his mother. He never said anything about his grandparents, or if he even had any uncles or aunts.

"Yes we are his grandparents, but we like to call ourselves The Sannin Parents" The blonde chuckled. The white haired man took on a dramatic stance and decided to tell me the names of the three people by yelling them at me. "Let me introduce ourselves. This man over here is a long time friend of mine, he is Orochimaru. Don't let his aura fool you he is a good guy." I heard the named man mutter under his breath. "This beautiful woman right here is my wife of many years, Tsunade." I could right away this guy was a total pervert. And the guy trying to sneak a grab on the poor woman didn't give it away either. "And finally the man before you is Jiraiya, handsome author of the world, chick magnet-" Jiraiya was cut off by Orochimaru. "She gets the point Jiraiya" That shut him up.

"Damn it, Orochimaru. Do you have to ruin my fun?" Jiraiya whined like a puppy. He was given a quick "Yes" And Orochimaru and Tsunade quickly walked in leaving Jiraiya sulking in front of the door.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked with some concern. "Just leave him. When he realizes no one is paying attention to him he will knock it off" Tsunade waved her hand away at the man.

"Who is this girl" Orochimaru barked when he noticed Sakura sitting on the couch. "S-Sorry, my name is S-Sakura Haruno" She stuck out her hand in a respectful manner.

"You probably weren't a student council speaker in school were you kid" The tall man said in a rude tone.

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade slapped him in the back of his head. "Leave the poor girl alone, or I will give you a speech impediment." It was like watching a mother scold her child in a public place. "Now apologize" She commanded.

"Geez sorry you little brat" Orochimaru hissed through his teeth. I was shocked that these people were related to Naruto. A perverted grandfather, a violent grandmother, and a mouthy family friend. That's kind of sad. "So how come I never heard of you guys?" I asked.

"Oh we travel the world since our jobs require us to" Tsunade told me. "What do you do?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I'm a doctor. I travel the world and use my special herbs to help people who are really ill. Jiraiya is an author." Sakura interrupted. "What kind of books does he write?" Jiraiya took on his stance again. "I write beautiful tales on the-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence. "He writes smut books, that some how end up on the top of the charts." Orochimaru grumbled. "And Orochimaru is a chemist" Tsunade finished explaining.

"May I ask why you guys are here?" I wanted to get to the bottom of things.

"Well we are in town for our daughter's wedding" Jiraiya appeared next to Tsunade. "When is the wedding?" Sakura asked.

"In 4 months" Orochimaru rubbed the back of his head.

"You are guys are going to wait in town for 4 months" Sakura's mouth dropped. Tsunade chuckled. "Well yes. We have to meet the man Kushina is marrying. Duh"

"That does s-sound reasonable" Sakura said, defeated.

"Now that's over with, I'm going to light up the old bong" Jiraiya clapped his hands together and began to search his bag. "Bong?" I asked.

"Yes we are hippies. And we like to smoke pot" Jiraiya pointed out to us.

"It helps with our aching joints, since we are kind of over the hill." Tsunade explained to us. I was shocked, if Naruto walked through that door right now. He would have a shit fit.

"There it is" Jiraiya pulled the instrument out. As soon as my eyes caught sight of it, old habits began to resurface. I shook my head.

"No. I'm sorry you guys cant smoke in here" I reached over and pulled it out of the older man's hand. "What why not. I haven't lit up in a like a few hours" The man whined.

"Cause I don't like the smell of smoke" I lied. I loved the smell of pot. One of the habits that never died.

"Well, we have weed brownies" Tsunade pulled out a container. "Odor free" It was so tempting for me to just reach out and eat the whole freaking thing. But I had self control.

"Can I try s-some" I am going to kill Sakura. "Sure sweetie, here" As Sakura hands reached out I quickly snagged them. "Can you excuse us for one moment please?" And dragged the pink haired girl into the kitchen. "You so were not going to take those brownies?" I scolded her. She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm curious Hinata. Don't you want to try it out. Naruto wont find out, he wont be home for another few hours. Plus Miss Tsund-de s-said they were odor free." Those facts nearly made my body make a B line to the container but again I stopped myself.

I was no longer a druggie. Naruto and Kurenai would be very disappointed in me if I threw away all my progress just because I was curious about weed brownies. But it was just one bite. Ok one bite then I would stop from there. "Fine, just a few then we will stop." I turned quickly and ran back. I took a brownie and nearly shoved it in my mouth and swallowed without chewing. God, it tasted so good. And immediately I was surrounded by multiple dots and the colors blurred around me. I felt weightless and it was amazing.

A few hours later and the entire container that held 20 neatly cut treats were gone. I didn't know how much I had eaten but it was more then a few. The 5 of us sat around the balcony outside the living room in a circle, with the phone in the center. We were carrying on, prank phone calling random people, giggling over nothing, and it felt good.

I even called Kurenai and just shouted "YOU WERE WRONG" For about 2 minutes, I probably didn't even call the right number. But I didn't care. We talked about the relationship of Naruto and me. When they found out I played the guitar and use to do drugs, they wanted to know when me and Naruto would be getting married. Jiraiya went as far as to ask if we could have a double wedding with Kushina. I just laughed at the idea.

Everything was great until I heard footsteps in the apartment. "Shhh, I hear something" I slurred. The room was dark inside so I couldn't tell who it was, until the door slid open.

And Kushina walked in.

She eyed me and Sakura up then at the Three Sannin with a glare. "I should have known it was you three the minute I smelled the apartment." I shrunk in my seat. I was deadmeat.

"Just when I thought you two couldn't get any dumber, you guys go ahead and do something like this." She took in a deep breath. "NOT" She dove forward and landed in an embrace with Tsunade. "Kushina what took you so long?" Both were in a stream of laughter.

"Well, Hinata's foster mother called me asking if everything was alright with Hinata since she called an hour ago yelling 'wrong' for about . . . I cant remember the number . . . 10 minutes." My eyes widened. Kurenai had a suspicion. That wasn't good. And it wasn't great when someone else walked onto the balcony.

"What the hell is going on" The voice was harsh. I looked up seeing full anger in his eyes.

"Nothing" I tried to cover my weed breath. "Come here" Naruto lifted me from my seat with force and brought his face closer to mine. "Have you been smoking pot?" He said with his teeth grinding.

"No" I said instantly.

"We were actually eating weed brownies" Sakura giggled a little to loud. I will surely kill her now.

Naruto shook his head, clearly disappointed in all of us. "Mom please take grandma, grandpa, and uncle Orochimaru back to your house, NOW." He yelled out the end of his sentence. Then turned to me and Sakura. "And you" He pointed to Sakura. "Your ass is staying here for the night. Sasuke would kill me if I sent you back to the dorms in your current state."

Kushina waved goodbye to us and pushed the Sannin out the room. "Come on Naruto" Sakura tried to reason with Naruto, but he didn't want to listen. He picked her right up like she was a trash bag and dropped her on the couch, throwing loose blankets over her. She gave up after a few minutes of struggling and laid still.

Finally he turned to me, locking eyes since the whole ordeal went down. "Your sleeping on the other couch also" He pointed at the other piece of furniture. "WHAT" I yelled a little too loud.

"Yeah that's your punishment for blazing tonight." I felt like I was being yelled at by mother. My birth mother if you can believe it or not.

"Oh come on its not like I was doing . . ." I didn't finish my sentence. "I don't give a rat's shit about it, its still drugs and you promised you would never do it again." He fired back.

"What are you my mother?" That was the best I could come up with? Didn't matter I wasn't at his mercy.

"No, but maybe she should know about this" Now I was at his mercy. "I cant argue when your like this go lay down and we will talk about this tomorrow" He retreated into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

I rolled my eyes at his actions. What's the big deal, I wasn't doing heroin or meth?

I decided to get some fresh air and walked out the front door. When I got outside the door, I walked down to the first floor and saw there was something in our mailbox. I wonder what it could be. I did a quick check on my surroundings and dashed over to the letter. It had my first name written neatly in permanent marker on the front. I opened it to find notebook paper ripped from a book that had a riddle on it.

**I am one being. But can be in two different places at the same time. I am very dangerous. What am I?**

I didn't get it. How can one thing be in two different places at the same time? I guess it was because I was high. I looked through my pockets and found a lighter from my previous activities. I took it and began to burn the note. I laughed and threw it in a near by trashcan and went back up into the apartment.

**XX**

I laid in bed, thinking about the argument with Hinata. I felt bad for yelling at her, but I was just angry that she would fall back into drugs. I know it was just pot, but I didn't want her thinking, 'Oh its just heroin or it was just a little coke.' And I sure as hell wasn't getting her fosters involved. It would just crush their hearts.

I would just have to straighten out her ass tomorrow.

Hinata can be so difficult at times. When I was with Karin today, we talked about fun stuff. She was so full of life and seemed happy. While Hinata is troublesome and just down a lot.

No I can't think like that. At least when it comes to trustworthiness, Hinata is very loyal and never looks at any other man. I noticed that Karin flirts . . . a lot.

I turned over in bed. Why does it seem like everything is starting to come apart?

**Ok that's the end of the second chapter. I guess it was ok in my tastes. I have been very busy with track and testing is coming up this month. So I don't know when another chapter will be updated. **

**But that means more time for thinking up new chapters. **

**And I bet you all thought the Sannin smoking was odd and unrealistic, but hey Tsunade being a doctor, using 'herbs' would make sense in this story. Orochimaru always depressed, coming up with weird ideas and jutsus. Jiraiya . . . well surviving all the beatings he gets from women. I guess pot can slip right in the storyline. **

**Until then.**

**Next Chapter: Reality**

**Read to find out**


	3. Could It Be

**Track has been taking a toll on me as well, I have invitational's as well each weekend, and have been prepping for my driver's test. **

**So that's kind of why my updates have gotten really slow. But never fear CheezingIt is here and will still continue updating . . . Until something bad happens, then after that its out of my hands.**

**Reviews:**

**Rokuro Yagami-** Well they really aren't bad people. They just have a different out look on life. They are not really suppose to be bad people overall. I'm glad you like the story, and continue reading on to find out where it goes.

**snoogenz- **I hope you liked the husband, its OC but I did look up some hippie names so it would fit. And you will just have to find out who the note is from by reading more. Thanks for the review.

**MidnightWolfGirl-**Glad you like the story.

**Leaf Ranger-** Yes I made the Sannin druggies, that's just how the story is going to be for them. Yup the plot conflict is starting to pick up. Thanks for the positive response.

**silversky-47 -**The problems here would be more nuclear reaction then the ones in Music of Love. Thanks for the luck, I hope I did good on my tests.

**Del21-**Yeah I had some different ideas on where to put Orochimaru, but to be lazy I just threw him in as a family friend. I hope you will continue on liking the story.

**Baddazz-Writer-** Yeah they were going to appear in the last story, but I could never fill them into the plot. Yup the love drama will be a huge plot turner in the story. Thanks for the review.

**THANK YOU TO ALL REVIERS, FAVORITERS, AND ALERTERS.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies. You should listen to the song Could it Be by Staind to fully understand the chapter.**

**On with the story . . .**

**Chapter Three**

**Could it Be**

I woke up on the couch, feeling like a huge weight was laying right on top of my head. When I tried to sit up, the pain worsened and I almost felt the bile begin to descend from my stomach.

I moaned loudly and grabbed my head. I don't ever remember how I got in the state I was in. Which was bad, knowing if I couldn't remember a thing I must have taken something really strong in the last few hours. A second later I found a glass of water being pushed in my face.

"Here drink this, it will help with your headache" A deep soft voice whispered.

I didn't even look up, I just grabbed the drink and chugged it. The hand that held the drink was now rubbing my back gently, which soothed my aching body. "How you feeling?" The voice asked.

I finally looked up and my eyes met dark sapphire colored eyes. "I'm fine Naruto." I leaned into his touched but he pulled away before I could get settled in. I gave him a confused glare.

"How could you do that Hinata?" His once soft voice grew into a dark growl.

"What did I do? I cant really remember anything that happened in the last few hours" I rubbed the back of my head as he gave me a disappointed sigh. "How could you not remember." He wasn't happy.

"You ate . . ." He shook his head. "Possibly smoked weed with my grandparents and Sakura." He tried to keep his voice down and I realized that Sakura was sleeping on the other couch with a blanket rapped around her in a messy fashion. Looking like she wouldn't be up for a while.

I gulped and turned my attention back up to Naruto. "Sorry" I gave a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry. That's all you have to say after what you did. The promises that you broken" He closed his eyes in pain. "Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't want you to find out the way you did" It was true I did have somewhat of a plan for covering up my bad deeds, just never got to it.

"What were you thinking?" His eyes were filled with hurt, he watched as I lifted myself off the couch and walked to the kitchen. I didn't want to wake Sakura with the possible screaming match that could take place in a matter of seconds. Naruto followed me, not giving up on the truth behind my betrayal.

"What do you want me to say Naruto? I screwed up. I'm stupid for falling back in my weaknesses." I knocked a plate off the counter onto the floor and placed my head in my hands in defeat. "Just when I think I got out, they pull me back in" **A/N Line credited to Rokuro Yagami**

I felt hands circle around my waist. "Relax." He kissed the back of my neck. "I don't like it when you get all stressed out." I stood there, feeling his body against mine. "Naruto, I'm sorry about breaking my promise. I do stupid things when you aren't around." Tears were trying to force their way through my eyes.

"Have you ever considered rehab?" His words stung worse then a bee sting. "What?" I turned around and looked up in his eyes with fear.

"Hinata" He took a breath, trying to stall his speech. "I think you should talk with someone with your past drug abuse and possible relapse" I pushed away from his arms and walked to the other end of the kitchen.

"Hinata, please" I couldn't believe he just said that. "Do you really think there is something wrong with me?" I questioned him.

"I don't know what to say. You snap under the pressure of drugs when they are shoved in your face. Then try to cover it up." He told the truth, but I didn't want to believe it. Naruto shook his head at me. "I have to take Sakura back to her dorm room, and when I get back we will talk about this in private. Alright?" He looked deep in my eyes. I didn't speak, just nodded.

"I will be right back" He left the room and carried Sakura down to the car to return her back to the university rooms. Leaving me alone.

Was he right? Was I easily persuaded into taking drugs? Its been almost a year since I have been clean. What would Kurenai think if she found out I relapsed into drugs? The phone broke my train of thought. I checked the caller I.D. to find that Kurenai was calling. Could it be about last night? Had she known? I panicked and answered the phone with a quick hello.

"Hello Hinata, are you feeling better this morning." The sweet voice rang through the receiver.

I held my head. "Uh I'm fine" I once again found myself lying to her. "Oh really? You don't sound to fine to me. Tell me the truth" I tried to humor her. "What are you, some kind of nun?" I gave a light chuckle. But she saw right through it. "I'm waiting"

I slammed my head against the wall in frustration. The truth spilled right through my teeth in the phone. "I ate weed brownies last night" The phone was quiet once I said it. It felt so good to have the truth be released but at what cost. "Kurenai?" I called out hoping she didn't faint at the news.

"You relapsed" A gasp finally answered me.

"No, I just . . ." I couldn't correct her. Not even close to disagreeing. "I don't know" I thought she would be understanding but I was wrong.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW" She practically screamed into the phone. Static filled my ears. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. Why are you freaking out like this?" I tried to send the blame somewhere else.

"Did Naruto have anything to do with this?" Apparently so was she.

"NO" I was appalled. "Naruto wasn't even home when it happened."

"What have I told you about doing drugs while you away at school." I could tell she was crying on the other line.

The sound of her sobs bothered me. Making something in me snap. "I know what you said, but they just wont get in my head. I have been through enough and still have other stuff on my plate to think about your silly little promises. I don't know why I took the weed brownies. I don't know if I will do them again. Its not other people, it could just be me" I threw everything in her face. I didn't even realize I just made everything worse.

"Hinata" A heartbroken voice spoke. I didn't care. I just hit the end button and threw the phone on the ground.

I took my jacket and walked out the door, not even caring to listen to Naruto's lecture later.

I had enough of everything.

**XX**

I pulled out of the dorms garage and continued slow in traffic back to the apartment. It seemed like a car crash was causing the long line, something I had no patience for. And when I got to the front of the wreck, I was ready to start a screaming match when I noticed a shaken Karin talking to a police officer. I parked near by and ran to her.

"Karin are you alright" She made a b-line right to me. Tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Naruto, some teenagers were speeding and crashed into me as I turned out onto the street. It was terrible" She wailed pulling herself into my jacket.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her. She didn't look injured, probably mentally not physically. I patted her back, trying to give some comfort to her. Karin pulled back, wiping away extra tears.

"I don't know how I'm going to get home. Or how to get to school" She covered her eyes as another wave of tears found a way back down her face.

"If it helps, I could help you around. I know the train station times and the bus schedules. And when my girlfriend doesn't have class, I can use the car." Her eyes shot open with hope.

"Really? You would really do that for me?" She gave me a big hug. Thanking me to many times then I could count. "Do you need me to take you home now?" I pushed her gently away to get some answers. She nodded.

After a few minutes the police got all the information they needed and Karin was free to go. She plopped in the passenger seat and took an immediate comfortable position.

"These chairs are comfy" Karin bounced a few times, feeling the springs send her up and down. I started the car and started my way on the street.

"Where do you live?" I asked her.

"Go straight and make a right at the bridge. My house is on the very end of the bottom of the multiple hills." She instructed me.

Her house was harder to find then I expected. I went around three different neighborhoods. Got stuck at five lights, and had to wait for a granny to cross the street. Then Karin pointed me in the wrong direction. So I had to turn around and go down numerous hill just to find my way parked in front of a pink house in a cul-da-sac. I gave a huge sigh as I put the car in park.

Karin sat there twirling her unkept orange hair with her fingers. "Sorry about that"

I didn't say anything. The only thing I could say was it was alright. Again, she didn't move. "Would you like to come in for coffee?" That made me stop and evaluate the situation.

I remember Kiba once told me about a girl he went on a date with. Once it was over, he walked the girl back to her house. She asked him the same question, "'Would you like to come in for coffee'" Of course Kiba couldn't pass up anything free, and walked inside. He said when he walked in the house, it was all over and she had him in the bedroom for the rest of the night.

Being paranoid as I was, I didn't want to take any chances. "Um no sorry. I have to get back home. My girlfriend is waiting for me." I flicked the switch for the locks.

She eyed me suspiciously. "Your girlfriend is very lucky for a boy like you. I wish the guys I dated had your attitude" Karin opened the door and closed it in a small bitter taste.

"Thanks for the lift," She pushed her glasses back on her nose, "see you in class" Karin left the car and walked into her house. I gave a huge huff of a breath realizing I was so close to cheating on Hinata. She wouldn't do something like that to me. I would never hurt her like that. She is mine and I'm hers. We would always be together. I told myself in a repeating tone. I shook my head and placed the car back in drive and proceeded home.

When I got back it was close to dusk and the lights were starting to appear on down the street we lived on. I felt odd walking up to the stairs of the apartment, feeling like a stranger in my own home. Shaking off the mood, I opened the door slowly.

"Hinata?" I called out and no one answered. I walked to our bedroom in alarm but found her asleep in a ball on the bed.

I sighed, "Wake up Hinata" I shook her gently. She gave a huge moan and her eyes fluttered open.

"You ok?" She nodded and tried to nestle down to go back to sleep.

"Hold on there, we need to talk about last night." I blocked her little scheme and she groaned again before getting off the bed completely.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can we just get pass this and go back to the way things were before this all started?" Hinata avoided my eye contact and refused to talk.

"Please Hinata, you need to tell Kurenai this. She can help you" I walked up and tried to grab her arm but she pulled away.

"She already called" The bitter was all there in her tone.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I told her I didn't know why I did the drugs and I don't know if I will do them again" Hinata crossed her arms at me, acting like a child.

"I'm hoping this is just a Bipolar episode and not your actually attitude." I growled, I wasn't going to let her pissy ways go on any longer. But she stopped moving suddenly.

"I haven't been taking my pills" She unexpectedly said. My eyes widened, we both were not paying attention to her schedule. It still doesn't explain why she decided to do drugs last night.

Hinata turned suddenly and made a quick dash to the bathroom to find her medication. I met her there to see that she was swallowing her dose.

"I'm not letting last night go, you know" I watched as she gulped down the oversized pills and looked at me.

"Your not going to, are you?" She asked. I was going to answer her when I heard a crash come from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Hinata whispered. But I shushed her and walked slowly to the front.

I creped up and found our kitchen trashed. Plates were scattered across the floor, cabinets were left open, chairs were out of place. The living room didn't look any better. The chairs were knocked into each other including the coffee table, the computer looked tampered with like someone tried to get onto it in a limited time. The door was still closed though even locked. How did this person get in then. I checked the kitchen window to find it open and I heard a car screech in the distance.

"Is it clear?" I heard Hinata call from the bathroom.

"I guess, I don't think they took anything, it just looks like a tornado came through though." I fixed the chairs and turned off the computer.

"Maybe they left something?" Hinata closed the kitchen window and started to clean up the plates up off the floor. I checked around but didn't see anything dropped, it just looked like someone broke in, panicked, and left.

"I'm calling the police" I headed over the to the phone only to find it dead. Hinata saw my face and instantly worried.

"What?" Her shaky voice left her throat.

"Its dead, they must have cut the phone lines in the building." I hung the phone up.

"I'm going to check the rest of the locks" She ran off to inspect the other rooms. I was a little worried, I felt I was in some Friday the 13th movie and the killer was just waiting in the closet to get me. Now that I think about it, the girls are usually the ones that die first in the horror movies.

"There all locked" I was snapped back into reality.

"Ok good" Hinata walked back into the kitchen to continue the cleaning, but I could have sworn that I saw her hiding a note in her back pocket. I shrugged it off and decided to help her finish up the cleaning. We both went to bed in a shaky mood, not get any sleep the whole night.

A few weeks passed since the break in. The building called the phone company, so the lines were fixed, saying it was some tree branch or something. And everything went back to normal, it was very odd. How someone breaks in and doesn't take anything, but messes up the place. Almost like a warning. Yet Hinata and I returned to our normal lives by going to school and taking trips with each other. Quiet trips though and I didn't ask about the possible note. But I should have.

I didn't tell her about me driving Karin around, I didn't want her to get the wrong idea and the less Hinata knew the better. It was kind of fun, the orange haired girl would love to mess around with me while I was driving. She would try to give me wet willies, make me go to small restaurants before school. I have never done that with Hinata, she just wasn't the type of person to fool around with in those types of situations.

"Naruto what does your apartment look like?" Karin asked me one day after class.

"Like a normal apartment, why?" I was munching on a taco when she started talking.

"Its just we are friends and all, but I showed you my house and you wont show me yours" She put on a puppy dog face.

"Its difficult Karin, its not a good time at the moment" I told her.

"Did you and your girlfriend break up" She sat up rather quickly.

"No, we are just going through a hard time. I don't want her getting anymore stressed out then she already is." It was the truth. I have been sort of pressuring Hinata to seek help about her relapse but she always says it was a one time thing and it wont happen again. But she tends to abuse her excuses and I know bull when I hear it.

"I get it," Karin said. "You do?" I was a little shocked.

"Yeah, it seems your girlfriend is the controlling one in your relationship" She was a tease. That was so not the truth. I was always on top during sex.

"That's not what it is" I snapped.

"Then show me your apartment, if you were my true friend, you would see past your fear of your girlfriend and let other girls in the house." Karin stood up and towered over me.

I caved and drove Karin so she could see my apartment. I don't know what the big idea was. It was just an apartment. Why else would Karin want to come?

She looked around the place once she got in. "Its nice" That was also a lie. The plates were still dirty from last night. Hinata's music and left over class work were scattered on the coffee table, and clothes were all over the place.

"Are you happy now?" I closed the door but did not lock it.

"Very" She threw herself on the couch and put her feet up on the table in front of her.

"You seem to be adjusting quickly" I didn't notice the thick tension in the air.

"Come join me" Karin patted the seat next to her. I sat next to her trying to ignore the awkwardness in the room.

But one question was bugging me? "So why did you want to come to my apartment so bad?" I turned my head to find her's close to mine.

"Since you refuse to come to mine" And she closed the gap between us.

**XX**

I sat reading the message over and over in my head.

**Do you know your enemy? **The paper asked.

It bothered me greatly and that wasn't the Bipolar talking. It has been on my mind since the break in and Naruto has seemed to move on while I cant let go of it. Who ever broke in, must be linked with the messages I have been getting.

It was hard to figure out since I didn't really know anyone in the area that would have it out for me. I folded the message up and walked up the stairs leading to the apartment. For some reason I felt unwanted, like I shouldn't go in at this moment. But I shrugged it off and opened the door.

Everything stopped. My heart, my blood, time itself stopped when I saw Naruto on the couch with another girl. Kissing.

He opened his eyes to find me at the door. "Hinata!" He yelled, "what are you doing home so early?" He jumped off the couch and moved closer to me.

"Naruto you were. . ." I couldn't say it.

_And I know you will probably meet another girl who will be less troublesome in the future and you will want to be with her__**. **_I could feel my heart breaking into two.

_I just want you to know, I wont stop you_.

"I have to go" I turned and left the room in a flash. I couldn't deal with losing Naruto that way. He was always my comfort, a shoulder to cry on, my drug. Without him, what was I exactly? Nothing I really could do. It was obvious he had chose his path. Now I must go the other way.

I walked slowly to the boardwalk hoping I would find something there to make me happy. But I was dead wrong.

**Ok that took forever. It probably seems rushed too. But oh well the action picks up in the next chapter. Possible lemon too if I'm in the mood. And you all probably hate me at the moment, you people will just have to read on to find out.**

**Also: TESTING IS FINISHED, but track is not. But almost finished. So I can get back to writing more in the next two weeks or so. **

**Next Chapter: When I Come Around**

**Read to find out.**


	4. When I Come Around

**Ok I'm back with another chapter. This is probably going to be a slight heartbreaking chapter. **

**Reviews:**

**Leaf Ranger-** I'm glad you thought it was an excellent chapter, but I think this chapter is going to be more heartbreaking and your going to read to find out.

**Rokuro Yagami-** Thank you very much for helping me with that line. I thought it was very powerful. I guess I know who to look to if I ever need help.

**snoogenz- **Well I don't ever think Narukarin will ever surface *knocks on wood* but yeah just tried to spice up the story since I used up all the Naruto girls. Well you don't know if Hinata is going back to drugs . . . You will just have to find out. But I'm glad you liked the chapter. And it was Karin who kissed Naruto intentionally, he just got caught up in the moment.

**silver sky-47- **Uh I hope you like who she goes to for comfort.

**loyal december- **Yep I made her a bitch, and you will just have to read to find out what she does.

**Baddazz-Writer-** Sorry for leaving a brother hanging, but I'm glad you waited.

**Annasuki-**I hope you liked how it turned out.

**Webdemon-** uhh yeah I guess I know whats going to happen in the story. Thanks for the review.

**THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS, ALERTERS, AND FAVORITERS, ITS BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS THAT I WRITE.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies. You should listen to the song When I Come Around by Green Day, I was really inspired by that song.**

**Now on with the story…**

**Chapter Four**

**When I Come Around**

_6 Months Ago_

_A couple sat together under a tree, having just finished a nice meal at a small diner. The woman was snuggled up close under the man's neck and rested on top of his chest. Both wore lazy smiles from a perfect day. Just the two of them, alone. _

"_Today was perfect" The woman spoke softly as she watched the clouds drift by. _

"_We only went to a diner, we always go to that diner and order the same stuff every time." The man said back to her._

"_Yeah well, today it was us. We never do this type of stuff alone. Usually your mom is with us, sometimes Sakura and our friends from school. That's why it was special" The woman giggled and pulled herself closer into the man next to her._

"_Your right," he joined with her, "I love it when you laugh" He rubbed the loose bangs that fell over her eyes._

"_Why is that?" She looked up with a confused look._

"_Cause you never laugh. And when you do, its when your truly happy" The man leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. They both continued to kiss lightly, nothing to graphic since they were out in a pubic park. _

"_I love you, Naruto" The woman mumbled against his lips._

"_I love you too, Hinata. I will always be here for you" They both continued to kiss while under the protection of the shade from the sun. The young couple were in love, and it seemed nothing would ever break their bond…_

_**XX**_

I walked around the city for a little. Sweat poured from my face down to my chest and back from the amount of running I did from the apartment to where I am now. I was shocked by all the fluid that was leaving my body at the moment. I was covered in sweat, the slight cold made snot drip from my nose, and I kind of had to pee. Yet out of all the fluid, tears never came. I didn't understand I found my boyfriend cheating on me, and I have no tears.

Something must be wrong with me. My heart was breaking in two and I wasn't crying, not even a hint of anger.

I felt nothing. I looked around noticing dusk was starting to settle in. What was there else to do. I had no home to go to. No family for comfort. I was nothing. I sighed and began to walk towards the boardwalk, it would help clear my mind and maybe tell me what to do.

The shops were beginning to close and some were still open, lights dimmed along the long boardwalk. Teens were together in groups away from the large crowds. Little children were running around with small prizes they won from the games. Since it was starting to get a little late, the parents were shooing away their kids, the police were sending the teens away and some shop owners were locking up their shops.

Soon enough I was the only one on the pier surrounded by darkness. The feeling that I wasn't alone crawled all over in my stomach and up my spine. I looked around thinking someone was after me, that all the notes I got led me here. A loud crash behind me sent me to the railing, I turned to find it was only a cat looking for food from a trash can.

"Scared me" I breathed gently.

I did once last look around before heading in the direction of the exit. Again the feeling that I wasn't alone resurfaced. As though if I turned around I would find a dark figure stalking me, just waiting for me to lower my guard.

I would turn around after a few steps, only to find nothing each time. It bothered me, it made me feel crazy. Like I wasn't take my pills or something. By the time I got close to the exit was when I heard another crash behind me. Except this time the trash can flew past my head into a telephone pole in front of me.

This time, I actually found a dark figure behind me.

"Hello Hyuga, its good to finally meet you. I'm glad you got my letters." The voice hissed at me.

I could tell by the voice that it was a man, but when he stepped forward, the small light I had from the full moon lit up an orange mask on the man's face. I didn't recognize him.

"Sorry, but I don't even know you?" I back away slightly.

"I'm sure you don't, we have never met before. Yet I know so much about you. I know that your parents, Hiashi Hyuga and Yoki Nagai, were killed in a car accident in Ameatle 10 years ago. That you were registered into foster care at the age of 10, you went through 4 families before being place in a permanent household of Asuma Saratobi and Kurenai Yuhi Saratobi." He pulled out some papers and continued to read on. "lets see, you have a sister who is 5 years younger then you goes to Los Konoha High School. An older cousin who attends Toyo Gakuen University in Japan. You still attend Konoford right, social science major."

I felt naked in front of his man, he had my whole life down on paper. "How did you find me, where did you get that information?" I asked.

"Well when you were in the Akatsuki, we kept some records on you from time to time. Even after you left, we kept track of you. And since last years incidents, we have been keeping a closer eye on you." The man sneered.

"We?" My voice was breaking, it couldn't be.

"Yes we, the Akatsuki. Just because you and your little hoodlum friends managed to take out a few members of our branch doesn't make all of Akatsuki go away. Not when I'm still here." He chuckled.

"Who are you?" I was trapped. What was I going to do?

He laughed again, this time it was a darker laugh. "Who am I? I'm the real Akatsuki leader, I have a real name, but you can call me Tobi. And I have a proposition for you."

"Proposition?" I was beginning to sound stupid.

"Yes, I decided to give you a chance to join Akatsuki again. We have just established underground clubs and I would like you to get in on it. Trust me kid, you don't need a fake family, or even your real family. You don't need your friends or school, just come and join us again. We can give you anything you want. Money, power, hell even drugs if you wanted." His offer sounded good for someone who just lost their boyfriend.

"But why me?" I still didn't get it, why me. There were tons of people who would rather take his opportunity. I was a nobody.

"Well, I chose you because you would be the easiest to commit" My eyes raised.

"What do you mean?" I hammered another question at him.

"You have family in Los Konoha, friends here, school here, and you seem to be attached to a boy, Naruto Uzumaki was his name. All can be taken away over night" Tobi snapped his fingers.

"If you were to ever touch them-" I stopped. That's why he chose me. Because I wouldn't be able to say no. I had to much to lose, but I would lose it no matter what in the end.

"So what do you say Hyuga. Join Akatsuki or die along side with your friends." He held out his hand. The words were caught in my throat, what was I going to do. But if I took the offer Kurenai, Asuma, Sakura, they would all be safe. And Naruto already found himself another girl so, he probably wouldn't miss me. His hand was still outstretched. I had a lot to lose if I didn't shake his hand and leave with him. Since I was going to lose it either way, I brought my hand up to shake his and close the deal.

"Hinata!" A voice yelled behind us.

"Naruto" I said under my breath.

"What are you doing here with this guy?" He pulled me roughly behind him, out of the sight of Tobi.

"I was just-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Listen pal go take a hike, don't ever come near Hinata again" Naruto growled at Tobi, I have never seen Naruto this overprotective before.

"Shouldn't Hinata decide for herself, its her life." Tobi played games with Naruto's mind, of course Naruto wouldn't agree to that.

I was wrong. He let out a huge huff. "Fine" He walked behind me, leaving me in the middle of what would decide my future. I looked to my left. Power and money. To my right. Love and Worth. I didn't know what to do, Naruto grew impatient.

"Hinata you cant be serious on thinking about going with this guy, right?" There was desperation in his voice. I placed my hand in my face and begin to rub. My head was beginning to hurt. Naruto was right, why was I thinking about going back to Akatsuki? They betrayed me once, then tried to kill me and my friends. What's stopping them from repeating history?

I didn't even notice what was going on, until I felt my hand enter Naruto's. It was an instant warmth and he quickly pulled me to him and we started to run.

Our car was horribly parked in the boulevard parking lot, Naruto must have been in a hurry to find me.

"Hurry Hinata" Naruto lead me to the passenger door while he jumped and slid across the hood. Trying to pull a Jounin of Hazard move. Once we were both securely in the car, he started it up and was off. I turned my head to look in the mirror, noticing that Tobi was there standing where we were once parked. He lifted his arm, making a small gun out of his index and thumb fingers. Intimating that he was shooting us.

My instinct told me, that we would be seeing him again. I placed my face in my hand as I leaned against the door. What a night.

**XX**

**Later that night**

Naruto and I didn't leave the car when we got back to the apartment. He refused to take me to Sakura's dorm so I could have a place to stay tonight. Telling me, "We needed to talk."

"Talk about what?" I wanted him to admit his wrongdoing so I could leave. He knew what he was doing, he has no one to blame but himself.

"About what happened earlier." He choked out.

But I lost in this battle. "Why did you do it?"

"It just happened" Was all he said. It just happened. That sort of thing doesn't happen, unless you fan the flames. Naruto was doing something behind my back, I should have known. If it wasn't for those damn letters.

"Were you 'with her'?" I asked.

"No, I thought it was going to be a friend relationship. I didn't know this would happen. Honestly. Don't you believe me?" He begged.

Tears were fighting to break from my eyes. "I want to believe you." I screamed at him, "What do you see in this girl anyway?" My voice didn't lower.

"I don't know. I thought she was fun, outgoing, brightens up my day-" I didn't let him finish his sentence. I got out of the car at the end of the word day, I should have went with Tobi when I had the chance. So I began to walk away, I will just spend a night in a hotel if I have to.

"Hinata wait!" Naruto hopped out of the car and chased. By now I had tears down my face.

"I told you this would happen." I tried to wipe the tears away. He seemed confused. "Last year, when Asuma was shot and we were sitting on the cop car talking. I told you I wouldn't stop you, if you met a less troublesome girl" I pulled away slightly.

"But I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you" His face could tell me all. He was upset from what he did. But was Naruto really happy in the end with me?

"I cant change who I am, Naruto. I'm not preppy or sunny. I'm just" I couldn't find the right words to describe myself, "I'm just me" I told him. "An ex-junkie, sulking, bipolar girl. That's what I am" The words burned my heart.

"I don't care" Was his response, "I love you. Don't leave me" My heart stopped, shouldn't that be my line?

I walked by him, not even giving him a second glance. And continued to head to the apartment. Naruto didn't speak, but he followed behind me.

The apartment looked like the same as I left it, yet the couch that I'm probably going to torch later was moved back from surprise. I walked right past it and went to the bedroom. I crawled on and curled up in a ball on the bed. Not wanting to face the world again.

I heard a noise at the door, it was him I knew it. We didn't speak, we didn't move, almost like we were both nothing.

The sheets held his scent, urging me to jump in his arms and forgive him. But I couldn't, he would just have to make the first move. It felt like an eternity until I finally felt the bed sheets move under me and Naruto finally got into the bed.

That was it, he didn't even try to make a move or anything. This was killing me. I couldn't take it anymore. "Do you really love me?" I asked hoping he wasn't sleeping.

It was a moment before I heard a response from him. "Yes" I quickly turned over so I could come face to face with him.

"Then kiss me" I commanded him.

He looked me in the eyes and leaned in without hesitation. His lips brushes against mine, before pulling back slightly. Our lips would gently touch since our foreheads were against each other. This time I leaned and put a little more pressure on his face, I grabbed his lose shirt and yanked so he wouldn't move. He moved my chin up so he would get better access to my lips. It felt good again, we haven't done something like this in a while.

I opened my mouth when I felt him suck on my lower lip. His mouth was warmth and wasn't hesitant. My tongue would meet his in our embrace. Soon enough he used his hand to push my waist over so he could lean on top over me. The kiss still locked. We broke from each other for a slight breath, our eyes opened half way to look in the others. Before closing completely again to resume our passion.

I leaned up and began to pull at his green unbuttoned shirt until it came off and I threw it to the side of the bed. His hand crept up the side of my shirt feeling my ribs, going as far as to pull my bra slightly. Naruto pulled back slightly to grab his shirt and pull it over his head. I sat up and caught him off guard. Kissing his lips, down his neck, and onto his collarbone before he pushed me back down on the bed.

Naruto hiked up my shirt so he could gently yank it over my head. Now we both were half naked from the waist up. My fingers would slip from my grasp on him, since the sweat was beginning to form around us.

It continued on feeling like forever until we both removed our pants. Leaving us in only our underwear. So far we had not spoken a single word, I was too afraid I would ruin the moment, so I just kept my mouth shut. I would just have to wait until after then I would question him.

Naruto soon became more assertive and removed my panties slowly. Torturing me as I just wanted this to be over so I could get my answers, but his charm always held me back.

In the end of the foreplay, we were both full naked. Trapped in the bunched up covers, and still nothing was said. This must have been a record or something.

He laid his forehead against mine, his eyes were closed. Waiting for me to tell him to go on with his actions. How did I get myself into this, Naruto cheated on me a few hours ago and here I was ready to have sex with him. How was this fair to me? Yet I still leaned forward and nudged his cheek with mine, silently telling him to take me.

Naruto buried his face in the crook of my neck while he pushed his hips deep into my own. I took a quick breath intake and locked my hand into his golden hair to steady myself. He gave me light butterfly kisses on my neck, trying to calm me. It helped a little, but in the end I was losing. I wanted to hit him, make him feel the same pain he put me through. But again we were bed, giving in to our human urges.

His hands made their way down to my chest and squeezed them. Forcing a moan out of me, my locked hand brought him closer to my body. Bringing him deeper into me.

Soon enough we got to his favorite part in this sinful act. When he took full control and proceeded to push harder and faster to give us both the release that built up the whole time. His thrusts were powerful and always satisfied me, he never missed a beat. Usually we would whisper dirty words into each others ears, but it was so quiet now. The only thing that made a noise was the creeks from the bed from each move he made.

A familiar feeling was returning again. Right below my waist felt like someone was pulling on a rope, it would become built up and more tense as Naruto's thrusts became too much.

When I felt that someone release that rope, my gripped turned into a death grip as I screamed out Naruto's name. Though Naruto didn't speak, this was normal. He wasn't all that emotional when it came to climaxing, but the feeling of his seed in me was his scream of pleasure.

Naruto collapsed slightly over me. Our chests breathed deep enough to touch against one another. Our faces were covered in sweat, drips would drop from his bangs onto my face, and I didn't care. But what I did care about was getting my answers.

"Naruto" I murmured against his hair.

"Hm" Was his response. Most girls would have been pissed at that remark, but it told me that he was still awake.

"Do you love me?" Was what I started with.

He brought his face up to look at me. "I don't love Karin" His eyes pleaded for me to believe him, but I couldn't. Not yet at least.

"Then why?" My voice broke.

"I don't know why, I'm stupid. I got caught up in the moment, and I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I just didn't stop her." He explained. Naruto laid his head on the pillow next to me. I turned my head so we could still talk. He wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

"I love you" His hands encircled my waist and brought me closer. "No one else"

I rubbed the back of my hand against his cheek, his eyes couldn't meet mine.

"How did you find me? At the pier I mean." I was slightly confused on how he even knew where to find me.

"You love that place. You once told me, that if you ever need to come around it would be at the pier." He smiled at me. I joined him also. "I guess I did say that, right after we had that once huge fight a few months ago."

His eyes were beginning to droop from exhaustion. This time I would allow him to sleep. We had a rough day, and needed rest. I stroked his hair until finally I could hear him begin to lightly talk in his sleep.

"Your not going back to them" I heard him say under his breath. It must have killed him when he saw me ready to make a deal with the devil.

"I don't want my mother to get married" He confessed again. Naruto was very vulnerable in his sleep. Sometimes he didn't even know it. He was like a scared little puppy at night, when no eyes were on him. I look at his face, he was asleep. I rubbed my face against his, whispering to him that I wasn't going anywhere and that everything would be alright.

It continued until I started to feel myself falling asleep. I looked out the window, feeling a sharp pain in my chest. I had a bad feeling, and I knew it was coming. But I didn't know when, my eyelids soon fell and I was fast asleep in Naruto's arms.

**Sorry that took me forever to get it out. I don't really have an excuse. Its just summer and I love to play in the summer.**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, and continue on with the story. Everything will pick up from here.**

**Until then PEACE OUT**

**Next Chapter: Time of Your Life**

**Read to find out.**


	5. Time Of Your Life

Ok chapter 5 starts now.

Reviews:

Annasuki-** Lol, I'm glad you love it, hope I don't disappoint.**

**K.999999999**-Thanks for liking my stories, and I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the long updates, but that's cause I'm working and writing other stories. Thanks for sticking with me.

**Leaf Ranger-** Well yes they made up for now…And everyone is a target till the end of the story. Hope you like the chapter.

**OrangeBackpack**- CheezingIt likes your review, and CheezingIt hopes you continue liking the story.

**Rokuro Yagami-**Kind of a heartbreak chapter, but I think this one is more crazier. I'm glad my story is reaching a level of emotion with the readers. Hope you continue liking the story.

**loyal december- **Yeah I was thinking about sending her back but in the end changed my mind. Lol thank you for the luck I will need it.

**Del21-** Lol thank you for the review, and I hope I keep a good pace in the story.

**Baddazz-Writer-** lol, me thank, me thank.

**Liger01-**Lol, you will just have to see what happens in the end.

**silversky-47-** Thank you for the review.

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REIVEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS. Its cause of you guys I write.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**On with the story…**

**Chapter Five**

**Time Of Your Life**

I tossed and turned in the large bed. The sweat on my skin made the sheets wet and stick to me. I swung my arm out to grab the special someone next to me. But when I reached out, I found empty space. My eyes shot open to scan the room, and most of the clothes from last night were gone. I found I was all alone. I threw the covers off of me and grabbed my boxers on the ground and sprinted to the living room.

"Hinata" I tripped over my own feet and slammed onto cold floor.

"Yes?" I looked up to see Hinata exiting the bathroom with a glass of water. I stood up quickly and hugged her with my great strength.

"I thought you left me" I buried my head in her dark hair.

She gently pushed me back, "I told you, I'm not going anywhere. I just got up to shower and take my medication" Hence the glass of water. "Nothing to be worried about"

"I have a lot to be worried about, Hinata. Last night you almost joined Akatsuki, almost striking a deal with the devil. My mom's getting remarried, school. I have a lot of shit to worry about." She turned back at me.

"Naruto, tell me you don't want to get involved with Akatsuki. Then I will walk out the door now." I was shocked at what she said.

"No, please don't" I pushed her up against the wall, "I need you here. You promised you wouldn't leave me" Hinata wasn't going anywhere, especially not with Akatsuki.

She kissed my forehead and pushed me back slightly. "I have to get to class today" I sighed, knowing I couldn't keep her locked up like a criminal. She had to go out in the world some time.

"Alright, but if something happens-"

"I will call you" Hinata finished my sentence.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" She kissed my cheek and headed out towards the door. The dark haired girl turned around once more and gave me a sad smile before waving good-bye.

I guess that was that, and since I didn't have class today, maybe I could go convince my mom to not get remarried. I was going to fix everything, and return things to some what normal. As things were never normal when it came to my life, same goes for Hinata's.

I threw on comfortable clothes and jogged down to my mom's house, knowing for sure she didn't leave for work yet.

I knocked on the door quickly, looking around hoping I wasn't followed. I don't want some hit placed on my family by some Akatsuki mafia.

The door opened to reveal Strider. "Hey champ" He treats me like I'm 8 years old.

"Where is my mom?" I asked grinding my teeth in anger at the man in front of me.

"Oh she is getting ready to do some wedding plans today. Dresses and all that nonsense. Women." He joked. But I wasn't amused, I barreled past him and walked to my mom's room.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?" My mother said as she was finished brushing her long red hair.

"Hiya Naruto" Grandma Tsunade said from her position on the bed.

One thought was, 'Your still here' But it was best not to anger Grandma Tsunade. Just common sense. "Mom I have to talk to you about this wedding" I started off.

"I know can you believe I'm getting married." She squealed with happiness.

"If your going to pull that school girl weirdness, I will be waiting in the kitchen." The big chest woman left the room.

"Mom, I don't think you should go through with this marriage" It came out a little too quick.

Her heart broke instantly, "What, why?"

"I think you are moving a little too quickly that's all." I tried to hide the real reason why I didn't want the union to go through.

"Naruto I haven't felt this way about a man since your father died" Tears were on the edge of her eyelids.

"Yeah well I think its too soon since dad died" Ok that came out all wrong.

"Minato died 12 years ago, Naruto. I have moved on, and I think your father would be proud of me for finally taking that step." She surprisingly yelled back. "And I am going to get married, whether you love it or not"

"But that's not fair" I fired back.

"What's not fair, me being happy?" I was questioned and the truth finally slipped out.

"Its not fair that you were with dad for so many years and never bothered to get married, where you known this guy for months and marrying him." I pointed out the facts, but the expression on my mom's face shown I had hit a weak point. She lowered herself down to her bed slowly while clutching her heart.

"Naruto, I think you should go" She breathed out.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean" I stuttered slightly.

"Naruto please, leave" I had hurt her, how many women am I going to hurt in my life? But in the end, I listened to my mother and left the room, her sobs slightly filling the empty room.

I walked out the house, ignoring human contact. I sat on the curb with my face in my hands. How many people am I going to hurt? I punched the street surface in anger. Maybe I was just having a bad week.

Maybe Hinata was having a better day then me?

**XX**

I took a seat in the back of the room. Far from the windows. Far from the door. Anywhere from eyes that wished to harm me. I concentrated trying to block out the events from last night. Just the fact that my boyfriend cheated on me, and now the Akatsuki want me dead. That does a lot to your mind.

"Hey H-Hinata" I heard a familiar stutter next to me.

"Ugh, hey Sakura" I held my head in pain of exhaustion.

"W-Why are you s-sitting all the way over h-here" Her stutter was really off today.

"I just wanted some change that was all" Sakura didn't have to know, the less she knew the better. Someone like her wouldn't survive in the situation I was in.

"Did you finish your assignment?" Sakura took a seat next to me.

"Yes I finished it last weekend" I continued to rub my temples.

"That's good" Her attempts at conversations were horrible, but she tried that's all that mattered.

I looked up at her to speak again, but froze in shock at the sight in front of me.

"Well I didn't expect you here, how is Naruto?" That very voice that infected my house yesterday was now disturbing my classroom.

"What are you doing here?" I stood up and had to control myself not to spit in the girl's face.

"My friend asked me to hand in a note to his professor here. He is at home sick, so I was a good person and helped him out." She pulled out a piece of paper from her jacket to show me.

"A good person? You call trying to steal my boyfriend a good act?" I was in disbelief. This red haired banshee was trying to pass herself off and it wasn't working.

"Well I didn't really have to twist his arm to get him to do my bidding" Her chuckled sent the hate right through me. "Plus he was unhappy with you, I could tell by the way he looked every time he had to go back to you" I grabbed her jacket collar to shut her up.

"Go near Naruto again, and I will kill you" I hissed under my breath, I noticed that some students were beginning to take interest in our situation.

"Whatever you say, but in the end, its Naruto's choice. And as the old saying goes, "Out with the old, in with the new" She passed by me and laid the note on the desk before disappearing out the door.

My blood boiled from my hatred for this girl. This red head bitch thinks she is better then me, and thinks she can get Naruto?

"H-Hinata, what just happened?" Sakura came to my side with a worried face.

And it finally came out, "Naruto cheated on me"

Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened in shock. "H-How? Naruto loves you, he even said it"

"Saying things and doing things are two different things, Sakura." My low self-esteem kicked in. "I mean what if he does prefer Karin over me? I don't know what I would do if he did."

"D-Don't worry, he wont leave you." Sakura threw her arm around my shoulder. Sakura was too protected, Naruto had once left her in the past. What would keep him from leaving me?

"Ok students take your seats the lesson with start soon" We both moved to our seats, my heart beat rapidly. That was usually a bad sign, something I have experienced in the past. But it would have to wait.

**XX**

I sat alone on a bench in the park. It has been two hours since I told my mother how I really felt about her future wedding. I felt bad, but it had to be said. Placing my head in my hand, I tired to keep the tears from flowing down my face.

"Hey Naruto" I looked up to find Karin in front of me. In a revealing clothing attire.

"Karin, what are you doing here?" I asked nervously. She was tempting, and I didn't want to destroy the remaining trust Hinata had given me.

"I was just delivering a letter to someone, and decided to take a short cut through the park. And I found you. Mind if I take a seat?" I didn't have time to answer before she sat down herself.

"I cant hang around you anymore" I scooted away from her.

"Why is that?" She shifted towards my way.

"Cause I cant control myself when your around" I continued to move away from her.

But I guess Karin wasn't taking that excuse. "Only a better reason for you to be with me" She was now getting into my personal space.

"No, I cant." I tried to get up before she dug her hooks in me more.

She grabbed my shoulder and swung her body around me, blocking my path. "Why are you refusing me. One little kiss and you freak out."

"Cause that one little kiss, almost made my girlfriend break up with me. And I do not want to leave her or her leave me."

"But she isn't even a good girlfriend." Karin pulled me closer.

That stopped me in anger. "What are you talking about?"

"I ran into her today, and she is very threatening. Why would you want to be with a girl that controls you." She wore a smug look.

"Hinata is not controlling, she just worries" I whispered the ending.

"Oh right" She wasn't buying. What did she care, I knew Hinata not her.

"I'm out of here" I ran from her. Her words scared me, she was right in a twisted way. Being around Hinata was like a job not really a relationship, I had to keep her from hurting herself, make sure she stays on the right path, and keeps away from those called Akatsuki. I should call her.

I ran to the nearest payphone and pulled out 75 cents in change to use. The phone rang for a few sentences before I finally heard her pick up.

"Hello?" I heard her speak.

"Hinata, its me, Naruto"

"Naruto, what's the matter?" Her voice held concern.

"I just ran into Karin" I started to get a bad feeling in my stomach, should I bring her into this?

The line went silent, for a moment I thought she hung up on me.

"You both didn't do anything, did you?" Now she was just accusing me.

"No, nothing happened" I told her honestly, "Nothing to be jealous of."

That must have hit a nerve. "I'm not jealous, I'm just paranoid cause you were sucking face with her yesterday in our own apartment. A lot of people would be worried if they were in my shoes. And why would I be jealous of that red hair bitch." She yelled through the phone.

I was taken back by this, "Take it easy Hinata. Nothing happened, now your freaking out over nothing." I expected her to scream in rage but instead I was greeted with nothing. Almost has if the line had gone dead.

"Hinata?"

"I have to go" The phone stopped immediately.

**XX**

I snapped the phone shut as my vision never left the gun barrel that sat in front of my face.

"I suggest you turn your phone off for the time being, Miss Hyuga" The icy voice chuckled.

"What do you want?" My voice broke mid sentence.

"You didn't think I would just drop everything from the pier, right? You know to much and you must either join us or die. As well as your little friends and family. They also know of our secrets and could rat us out to the authorities." He nudged the gun against my cheek.

I couldn't speak. I was way to scared to do anything. Its like everywhere I went danger followed. I just have horrible bad luck. Finally my eyes looked up and were locked with Tobi's.

"You should choose quickly, I have a few friends that are on their way down to Los Konoha to meet with their old friends." What did this have to do with me?

"What-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I guess I should be more clear, your family Kurenai and Asuma. Maybe even pay your sister a visit. My one friend does love young blood" I could feel my own blood begin to boiled they wouldn't lay a finger on my family.

As quickly as the man started laughing, I grabbed his shoulders with a death grip and slammed my knee straight into his balls. Tobi doubled over, and I snatched his gun away while sprinting out of the area. I had to get home, lie to Naruto then hurry back to Konomerce.

I ran through streets, alley ways, people's backyards, trying to make it to my apartment in time. Finally I was running up the stairs to the second floor, fumbling with my keys trying to get into the door. Only to be led in by Naruto.

"If your such a haste to know, I don't have Karin here." He seemed annoyed.

"What's the matter" I panted.

"You didn't have to run all the way from school to check up on me" Naruto threw himself on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, what was biting him in the ass I was wondering.

"I tell you that I run into Karin, you throw a fit, and then just hang up on me." I rolled my eyes at him. Now he was paranoid over his own mistakes.

"Well for your information I wasn't running home to check up on you. You're a big boy you can handle your own mistakes." I continued on to the bedroom.

"My own mistakes?" I could here him behind me.

"Yes, your mistakes. Are you saying kissing Karin was not a mistake?" Now I was starting to second guess.

"That's not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean! I'm starting to get the idea there was more going on behind my back then just a simple kiss" I pushed him back with my pointer finger.

"You don't trust me" Was all he said.

"You want me to be honest?" I asked him.

"Go ahead be honest all you want"

"No, I don't trust you. For the first time since we got together, I haven't had this much distrust for you." As the words left my mouth, I wish I was able to take them back because as soon as they reached Naruto's ears.

"If you don't trust me, then I guess we shouldn't be together" My heart shattered into pieces at those words.

"You want to break up just because you cant keep your dick in your pants" I know that hurt, but I was angry.

He took in a deep sigh, controlling his anger. "I want you out before I get back" Naruto turned, grabbed his jacket, and slammed the door shut.

I stood there alone, in the dark apartment. The remains of my heart were now filled with cold ice. I had lost the reason to live, and it walked right out the door. In the end, what was there to fight to for. I guess the only thing keeping me from putting a bullet in my head now, was protecting the family.

**XX**

I was pretty sure that steam was leaving my ears. She didn't trust me, how could she not trust me. Hinata goes around and breaks promises and yet I trust her. One little mistake on my part and she is all over it. I'm glad to be rid of her.

"Naruto" I heard a voice call out.

I turned my head to find Jiraiya standing on my mothers front porch. I decided to pay a quick visit before my mom showed up. She was probably still upset about earlier.

"Your mother is inside crying her eyes out, I know you had something to do with it. So get in there and apologize for whatever you did" I was shocked. Why was I always the accused? I rolled my eyes and marched into the house. But my attitude soften when I heard my mom weeping in the room next door.

I walked in to find her sitting alone on her bed. Her head in her hands.

"Mom" I spoke softly.

Her head shot up quickly. "Naruto what are you doing here?" She questioned me.

"I heard you were upset, is it because of what I said?" She turned her head. She couldn't answer me. My mother never lied, so when she refused to talk. She refused to tell the truth.

"I'm sorry" I rubbed my head into her shoulder, "I'm screwing up a lot of things today" Her eyes met mine while her hand came up to stroke my hair.

"No baby, I'm just thinking about your father a lot today. I miss him, I truly do miss him. But I have moved on. Minato would have wanted me to. He didn't like it when I moped around back then." She smiled.

I chuckled lightly. "I wish I had to the same thing dad had with you" I didn't even think twice when I said that.

"What do you mean, I see the same love we had for each other in you and Hinata" Oh what she didn't know.

"Me and Hinata had a fight" I left out the ending. "And I cant even look at her. Its just she screws up all the time and I drop it and move on. But when I make a mistake, she stretches it out as long as she can to make me feel bad"

"Well that's the classic couple act, all of them go through it at some point or another. People make mistakes, Naruto. And sometimes those mistakes follow you through the rest of your life. You told me Hinata has a tattoo on her back of a gang logo. Don't you think if she could, she would go back in time and stop herself from having that done. She cant, its permanent. But can you blame her for that? Mistakes can be mentally and physically. Depends on what mistake you made" I had to tell her. She was my mom after all.

"I cheated on Hinata, but it was just a simple kiss" I defended myself. I half expected my mom to flip on me and berate me for not being faithful.

"You have to think Naruto. Hinata has trusted a lot of people in her life, and many of them have let her down. That's probably why she had a hard time dealing with it. I mean after all the stories of everyone walking out on her, I hope you will turn around make up with her right away.

That's when it fully hit me, I was no better then any other man in Hinata's life. All her foster families left her cause they didn't want, now I did the same thing. I walked out on her just because I didn't talk it over with her. I had to get back to her quickly.

"Mom, I have to go" I kissed the top of her head and ran out the door.

I had to hurry back to the apartment, to tell Hinata not to leave. She couldn't, I needed her more then she needed me. When I went to open my door I found it was locked, I knocked yelling for Hinata to open the door. No one answered, I quickly pulled out my keys and opened the door. But when I walked in the first thing I noticed was the two picture frames that she kept of her family on the living room table were empty.

"Oh no" I muttered and ran to the bedroom. Her small closet was also empty. Her green Los Konoha hat that always sat on the nightstand by her side of the bed was gone. Her toothbrush was missing from the bathroom, and in the kitchen her favorite cereal and breakfast bars were gone. Her guitar was gone, any of her school work was missing, and all of her files from the computer were deleted.

It was like she never existed. My eye caught something on the kitchen table. It was a ripped piece of paper. Written in black permanent marker. A message in her neat writing.

**Have the time of your life**

It soon felt like the temperate became cold in the room, when I realized Hinata was gone and wasn't coming back.

**XX**

I drove down the highway with a straight poker face. I became the cold, heartless villain I use to be. But this time I had a small goal in mind. Kill all of the remaining Akatuki then kill myself. Strange thinking this was how it was going to end. What else was there for me to do, Naruto didn't want me. And I was not going to ruin Kurenai and Asuma's new life as parents. Not after they suffered so many years to get what they wanted.

I remembered I had once asked my mother a similar question. In school I was learning about fulfilling life's goals. I had asked, "_Mom, what do you do, when you don't have anything to do in the end_?" She never answered my question. So in the end, I guess I will just have to answer for her soon …

**Ok that took really forever to get out. I have been putting it off for quite some time now. Hope you guys like it, and don't kill me. Remember the story is not over.**

**Next Chapter: Broken Dreams**

**Read to Find out.**


	6. Broken Dreams

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Reviews:**

**woah:** sorry for the long wait

**K.999999999-**Sorry if I made you cry a little, and you will have to wait for what happens next.

**Dark Devil2K7-** It is a very sad way to think, hope you like the chapter.

**Leaf Ranger-** Sorry for the couple destroying drama, and I can promise Naruto and Hinata wont be dead by the end of the story.

**silversky-47- **I'm surprised that some people cried at the end of the chapter. But I'm glad people are feeling the emotion.

**Baddazz-Writer-** Lol, I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I guess its safe to say there will be a slight gangster in this chapter. Since it will be based in Los Konoha again.

**Del21-**It will thicken more in this chapter as well.

**December Ice Star-**Well this was planned from the start that they would break up. And Naruto was trying to be honest with Hinata, but it just backfired on him. But this story will have a happy ending.

**naruhina rocks-** lol thanks for the review.

**Hokori-Hori-Chan-** Thank you for the review. And yeah looking over that scene, I think I could have changed it to make it a little more sensitive. Sorry for the long wait, basically that's what I have to tell everyone from now on.

**Kataangforever2**-Sorry for leaving it like that, hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

**Dibbo-**Sorry for the cliffhanger, and there will probably be another one at the end of this chapter.

**Thank you to all my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. Cause of you guys, I'm still even trying to write. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**Ok so lets get a move on . . . **

**Chapter Six**

**Broken Dreams**

**Konomerce**

I searched my pockets to find the house keys to open my door. I had left the house early to go food shopping for more food for my growing child who ate like he wasn't given any food at all.

Plus I needed to get out of the house, ever since the fight with Hinata over the phone. It made me sick and powerless to know I was far from helping Hinata, I could only hope that Naruto would help her through it.

But as I placed the key in the hole I stopped when I felt a chill run up my back. I had a bad feeling the same feeling I had when Hinata was kidnapped. I gulped and opened the door. I poked my head through the doorway and found nothing.

Asuma was in the kitchen grading papers, the tv was still on from earlier. Strange thing was the baby wasn't making any noise, usually during this time of day he would be cooing or crying for food. He must have been very tired or sleeping. I walked in and placed the groceries on the table in the kitchen.

"Ichiro must be sleeping finally" I said breaking the ice.

"He just stopped a few minutes before you walked in, he was screaming his head off" Asuma put his cigarette out in the ash tray next to him.

"That's good, and what did I tell you about smoking in the house?" I scolded him.

"Only do it after sex" He mocked me.

"Asshole" I knocked a loaf of bread at him. Asuma laughed and chased me out of the room.

He grabbed my waist and spun me around the room until we heard a chilling laugh behind us.

"Isn't that cute" A voice called from behind.

We both stopped and turned to find an unknown man standing near the staircase. He seemed to be a young man, probably a few years older then Hinata. An odd feature about him, his hair was dyed white slicked back with grease. His menacing eyes stared right through our souls.

"Who are you? And how did you get into my house?" Asuma shouted at him.

"I'm Hidan, and it's the boss's orders" He continued to laugh. "We are looking for a Hinata Hyuga"

My eyes widened, it couldn't be Akatsuki again.

"Your not-"

"Akatsuki, yes I am part of it." He was very arrogant.

"That's it buddy, your out of here" Asuma charged at him; his fists raised at him.

Hidan juked his body to the side before latching onto Asuma's shoulders and kneeing him in the heart. And tossed him back like he was a rag doll.

Asuma fell to the floor and clutched his heart.

"The power of Jashin gives me the strength to slaughter my victims. And that's what I intend to do" He soon pulled out a butcher knife from his belt.

I knelt down to help Asuma up, this guy was dangerous. Problem was we still had to get Ichiro who was on the other side of Hidan. He must have read my mind.

"Oh and don't worry about your little brat, a friend of mine is taking care of him" He gave an evil smile. Tears welled up in my eyes, we were trapped like rats. He threw the first knife and it hit right between Asuma and I. Then he pulled out a second one. I closed my eyes and buried my face into Asuma's shoulder. We were going to die. "This one isn't going to miss"

A loud shot rang out over us, I opened my eyes to find Shikamaru above us with a gun. Aimed at the fallen body of Hidan. Soon another shot was heard upstairs and a loud boom hit the floor above us.

"What the fuck is going on Shikamaru?" Asuma yelled at his former student.

"I got a call from Hinata, a few hours ago. She said you guys would be in trouble." He held his gun on guard just in case there was anymore danger.

Footsteps walked down the stairs, and soon Hinata came down slowly with Ichiro in her arms. "Are you guys ok?" She asked us.

The tears leaked from my eyes. "Thank you Hinata" I rushed to her and hooked her in a hug. They were safe, both my daughter and son.

"We have to leave, more will come" Hinata pushed out of the hug and handed Ichiro to me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door, "Shikamaru help Asuma to the car" She ordered him.

"Hinata and Shikamaru tell us what is going on, why is Akatsuki trying to kill us?" Asuma continued to yell as we pushed them in the back of the car.

"We have one more stop to go, call Sasuke for me. Ask if he got to San Konoha without error" Hinata said without any emotion. Shikamaru nodded and began to dial on his phone.

"Hinata, where are we going?" I asked.

"I have to find Hanabi, she is in trouble too" Hinata sped down the streets in the direction of the high school.

"Hinata slow down your going to get pulled over" She didn't listen, her body was all tensed from anger. I reached my hand out and squeezed to feel the outline of her shoulder muscles through her thin shirt.

Shikamaru closed his phone. "Sasuke is close, no sign of trouble yet."

"Good" That was the last word spoken for the remaining time.

Thirty minutes later, Hinata slowed a little trying to find her younger sister. School let out an hour ago. I think the school would be the last place Hanabi would be.

"Hinata school is over, Hanabi is probably at home" Asuma told her.

"No, the Hyuga are away on business, Hanabi is staying with a friend. Plus she has drama club after school, she isn't going anywhere."

Her corrections turned out to be true, we found Hanabi wandering around school property . . . smoking a cigarette.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Hinata cursed and slammed the breaks on the car close to the curb. Rushing out to her sister at full speed, Hinata tackled her at a full impact.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" Hanabi said in shock.

"What are you doing with a cigarette, aren't you like ten?" Hinata rubbed it on her sister's face.

"I'm fourteen, there's a huge difference." Hinata pulled Hanabi to her feet and shook her around in anger.

"Mom and dad would kick your ass if they saw you doing it" She shoved the smaller girl away.

"You know what, they are not here. And your not my mom, your never in my life either. Your not the best role model either, druggie." That broke the straw and earned her a slap across the face.

"Get in the car, your coming with me" Hanabi held her red face. Like a submitted dog, Hanabi walked slowly to the car without hesitation.

She sat next to me, tears slightly coming down her eyes. I placed my arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to me for comfort. Something was off between the two, I didn't really involve myself with the Hyuga sisters. But the last time I was with the two, was at a family dinner a few months ago for Thanksgiving. A small argument broke out between the two and they didn't talk for the rest of that night. I didn't think the feud would last this long.

"Where are you taking us Hinata?" I asked.

"Far out of the city" Hinata continued on her way to the highway. I figured she would have told us where we were going by now, but I guess she didn't even know where to go. I adjusted Ichiro in my arms and rested my head on Asuma's shoulder and let my eyelids drop. I was just going to rest my eyes for a little.

**XX**

I woke up to pitch black. But I could still feel Asuma and Hanabi's presence next to me. My eyes adjusted to the dark and I found Hanabi sleeping on my shoulder, Asuma was sleeping with his head resting on his arm. Ichiro was snuggled deep into my clothing. Shikamaru was sleeping against the door frame. The only one up was Hinata.

Her eyes held the purple bags once more. She had an irritated look on her face.

"Hinata I think we need to talk" I said softly.

"Nothing to talk about" She snapped.

"What happened, why aren't you with Naruto?" Hinata didn't answer my question, she drove in silence until we came across a deserted hotel. "We will hide here for tonight" Hinata turned off the car and got out to stretch her legs.

I moved slightly to rest Hanabi's head on the back window. I climbed over the seat and carefully placed Ichiro in my spot. And left the sleeping party to rest while I get to the bottom of Hinata's situation.

"Hinata talk to me, what happened?" I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face me.

She looked at me with empty eyes before she spoke.

"We broke up" The words stung my ears when I heard them.

"Is it because of you smoking again?" The event never left my mind, Naruto was very supportive of her sobriety.

"No" She placed her hands in her pockets and turned her head. "There was another girl" Hinata took a few steps away from me to avoid my surprised face.

Naruto cheated on Hinata. He cheated on her. Anger boiled in me, what kind of a man would hurt a girl like Hinata.

"Its ok, he doesn't need me. He probably wants to have someone happy and not a depressed freak like me" Hinata leaned on the building.

"No, you don't need him. You can stay with us until you get your act together" I suggested.

She shook her head. "No, I already ruined your life. I'm not going to screw things over for you when things finally settled down."

"Your not going to ruin my life, Hinata please stay with me, we can be a family again." The words must have sounded familiar to her. She looked at me with her glassy and dark eyes.

"Sometimes you need to wake up from dreams Kurenai." Hinata grew silent again after that.

Hinata was hurt I know, I have never seen her so destroyed before. I moved close to her and held her in my arms.

"Broken dreams hurt, but not dreaming at all destroys your soul" I whispered in her ear. "What do did you want to in his life before you met Naruto?" I have never asked this question to her before. She never really showed interest in her future, because it was always uncertain.

"I wanted to live in a peaceful home, in a quiet area. Have a cat or a dog for company. Maybe get married with a child but that wasn't a definite. And just spend the rest of my days without problems or stress." She finally confessed to me.

"Its not too late Hinata. Dreams can still come true. When this is over, I'm going to take you somewhere quiet. Even if Asuma objects to it, then it will just be us two" I rubbed her head.

Hinata didn't say anything else, but rested her head on me. The information needed to seep in for her.

Our moment was ruined when we heard a screeching car heading in our direction.

"We have to go" Hinata repeated in a fast pace and we sprinted back to the car.

"How did they find us?" I said when Hinata finally started the car and sped up away from the approaching car.

We got onto the empty highway trying to out run the enemy car.

The sudden jerk woke up everyone in the car. Asuma grabbed Ichiro before the baby could slide off the seat.

"What's going on" Asuma yelled again.

"Akatsuki found us again" Hinata jerked the car out of the way from another car in front of us.

"Fucking assholes wont leave us alone" Shikamaru loaded his gun. "Take it easy, Hinata" He leaned out the window and began to fire short rounds at the advancing car.

Another car skid close to Hinata and forced us close to the middle of the highway. I hooked onto Shikamaru's shirt to keep him from flying out the window. "I thought I said take it easy!" I heard the boy yell from the outside.

"Fuck! I'm trying" Hinata tried to keep the car balanced. The enemy car bumped into our bumper hard. Shikamaru almost fell out of the window this time.

"Kurenai pull him out back in" Asuma ordered from behind.

"Hang on I have an idea" Hinata began to speed up again. "Don't do anything stupid, sister!" I heard Hanabi yell. Hinata slammed her foot down on the gas, putting distance between us and Akatsuki. Before making a huge lane change off onto another exit, heading east. While the Akatsuki continued going north, far from us.

"Yeah!" Hanabi yelled while patting her sister on the shoulder.

"Where to now, Hinata?" I asked.

"I'm heading back to San Konoha, I will go east for a few hours. Then go north, its an alternative route. Its just longer." I looked over at her and found she had a change in her face.

"I will call Sasuke, maybe he would have found them already" Shikamaru took out his phone once more and began to dial.

"We better get there in time, guy should know he is a lucky asshole" Hinata said resting on the steering wheel.

There was someone else. She was going to protect Naruto. That boy can hurt her all he wants, but she will still love him in the end.

I hope he felt the same way about her.

**I literally wrote this chapter in a day, waiting for Thanksgiving to begin. This chapter is more of a filler chapter. The real drama will begin next chapter. Sorry for the long update. And everyone have a very happy Thanksgiving.**

**Next Chapter: Downfall**

**Read to find out. **


	7. Downfall

**Reviews: Leaf Ranger, December Ice Star, snnogenz, preettygabbysz, Del21, Rokuro Yagami, Kibble Kin Slider, nice, naruhinaramen, silver sky-47, Ahhhh, xXxDanteZxXx, Baka1Chan, Naruhina-love-Cookies123. Thank you all for reviewing, or alerting, or favoriting. **

**It may seem this story is forgotten, its not. I'm just lazy and busy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**Now on with the story . . .**

**Chapter Seven**

**Downfall**

My alarm went off at 7 as usual. I haven't bothered to change it, since my world ended. What was the point anymore? I drove Hinata away, literally telling her to leave. The past few mornings, it took me hours to get out of bed. It took all my strength to go to school. And it took so much muscles to smile then to frown for my mother who would be getting married soon. Nor have I spoken to Karen since that day.

I continued to lay in bed for hours. Listening to the radio on the alarm. Drifting in and out of sleep, until it came to around three when my body refused to sleep anymore.

I rubbed my hand against my eyes, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. When my phone started to ring from the kitchen. I didn't bother getting up to answer it, the machine would get it. After it was done ringing, my machine picked up the message.

"Naruto, its me, Sasuke. Pick up your phone." I quickly got up and answered it before he hung up.

"Yeah, I'm here" I told him while rubbing my hand through my messy hair.

"Where are you" He asked suddenly.

"I'm at my apartment, why?" I was slightly confused.

"Good, stay there. I will be right there in a few" Sasuke hung up quickly before I could respond.

I blinked in confusion and then dialed another number on the phone. It rang a few times before being picked up.

"H-Hello" The voice stuttered.

"Its me, Naruto" I told her.

"Oh . . . Hey Naruto" She didn't sound happy to be talking to me.

"Wait, before you hang up I have to ask you something." I quickly said before she got fed up with me.

She sighed, giving me the hint to make it quick.

"Ok, did you know that Sasuke was coming up?" For sure Sakura would have said something if Sasuke was coming up. He wouldn't randomly come up out of the blue if something was wrong, right?

"N-No, I d-d-didn't know" She sounded surprised.

"Something doesn't feel right Sakura. I haven't heard from Hinata in days, and then out of no where Sasuke is coming to my apartment for no reason." I explained to her.

"I'm c-coming over" Sakura hung up on me.

I taped the phone against my chin in a train of thought. I decided to call Kurenai to see if Hinata was with her. Then slowly dialed the number so I wouldn't make any mistakes and listened for her to pick up.

"_Thank you for calling the Sarutobi residence. Sorry we are not available please leave a message after the_** achoo** _aw shit"_ I hung up. I'll try Shikamaru. Him and Hinata are still friends.

"Hey" A nasally voice spoke.

"Hey Shikamaru-" I was cut off.

"_To leave your message press 1" _I hung up in frustration. I hate that stupid message.

I through myself on the couch and waited for Sakura or Sasuke to show up. I closed my eyes to relax for a little since I had nothing better to do. I was awoken by a loud knock at the door. I pushed myself up from the couch and answered the door. Finally realizing the sun was going down.

Sakura burst through the door before I could even open it up. "Is he here?"

"No, not yet. I actually fell asleep on the couch. What time is it" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Its around s-seven"

"I called you around three" I was still confused about the time slipping through my fingers.

We both stopped and turned when we began to hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Sakura walked out into the balcony and smiled.

"S-Sasuke" She squealed and ran to him. Sasuke caught her in time for a hug, and ended up having the life chocked out of him from her bear hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Naruto c-called me" She pointed to me.

Sasuke frowned and slightly pushed her aside. "Why did you call her here?" He hissed at me.

"Well you called out of the blue coming to visit me. I thought she knew why." I defended myself.

"Hinata sent me here" He muttered so Sakura couldn't here it.

My eyes widened at the news. "What." Why would Hinata send Sasuke here?

"Akatsuki is looking for you. And by Sakura being here, she is also in danger" I gulped. That's why. I should have known Akatsuki would have gone after her again. Then I go and cheat on her, which drives her away with crazed organized maniacs after her. What the hell was I thinking?

"Well you both need to come with me." He pulled Sakura into the apartment along with me.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as he slammed the door and checked the windows.

"Hinata said to take you far away. That was all" Sasuke checked his gun for a second before going back to looking out the window.

"Will we meet up with Hinata at all?" I asked another question. I was still slightly confused about all of this. Hinata probably wants me dead after what happened between us. Why would she want me to be safe from Akatsuki?

"Nope, didn't say. All she said was go somewhere far away until its all over." Sasuke possibly quoted Hinata's words.

"When its over means that Akatsuki will dead and over with, right? Hinata will come back." I continued to bug him for results until he snapped and glared at me.

"I'm taking you two north. There is a family friend up there that said they would take you in. The house is right outside Ameatle. We should be safe there." Sasuke left and walked into the kitchen. "Grab any food you like, clothes, whatever you need to take with you. We are leaving no later then ten minutes" He began to take out some food and hand it to Sakura.

Then something dawned on me. I couldn't leave. What about my mom? I couldn't skip town with a maniac crime family, knowing my mother lived right down the street from me.

"We cant leave yet" I stopped Sakura from packing the food.

"And why the hell is that?" Sasuke demanded.

"I cant leave my mom, if Akatsuki was able to track down Hinata and I here. What's stopping them from finding out that my mom lives a couple blocks over?"

"Hinata told me to get you out of here, that was all. I think your mother can handle herself" My grip tightened at his words.

"What do you mean she can handle herself. You remember last time we went up against Akatsuki, we barely survived and they were just pawns. This is the actual leader we are dealing with. How can my mother defend herself without any guns or help from friends. She is sitting at home by herself as we speak. No one would even know she was missing. You either take her with us or I'm not leaving." I took my stance. I was not going to abandon my mother.

Sasuke took inhaled deeply. "Fine" He quickly turned and walked into the living room. Before I knew it, I heard Sasuke punch the wall. Probably leaving a huge dent. Sakura flinched at his frustrations and lightly shook. I gently rubbed her shoulders, silently telling her this was Sasuke's way of dealing with stress.

We both continued in silence, finishing up food and some clothing. I managed to uncover some clothes left behind by Hinata. Something Sakura and my mom could wear while they were away.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura and I nodded and we started towards the door. Sasuke grabbed the handle before he stopped suddenly.

"W-What's the matter?" Sakura asked.

"Get down" He muttered and tackled us both to the ground. Soon holes blasted through my front door; shards of wood tumbled on top of us.

"Get out here boy! You're coming with us!" The man screamed on the other side of the door.

"Quickly this way" I had them follow me out the back and knocked out the back window. "We will have to climb out and make a run for my mom's house" I went out first to show the proper way to exit the window. Followed by Sakura, then Sasuke as the door was kicked down and raided.

We continued on foot; jumping fences, going through backyards, and chased by my neighbor's poodle which ended with me furiously banging on my mom's back door.

She quickly responded by swinging the door open. "Naruto, what the hell are you doing?"

"Mom, we are taking the van. You're coming with us also" I grabbed her wrist and charged off to the driveway.

"Are you insane? What is going on?" My mom continued to fire out questions. But I refused to answer them until we were on the road. Sasuke had to force my mom into the back of the van and hold her there, while Sakura and I got in the front seats and took off.

"Naruto why are you kidnapping me and stealing the van?" She seemed a bit calmer, trying to trick us into letting her go with guilt.

"Akatsuki is at it again." I continued to stare through the front window. I couldn't make eye contact with her as she realized her purpose of being a hostage.

**XX**

We managed to enter the city a few hours later. It was dark out now, setting the familiar setting from a few years before. But I didn't let that dawn on me. Now I had my family to take care of. There was no time for set backs or screw ups.

"Hinata, you have been driving for a while now. I'm taking over" Asuma said from the back seat. I rubbed my eyes and nodded. Stopping at a red light we quickly made a switch as I moved to the backseat next to Hanabi while Asuma moved up.

"Get some sleep" I nodded and leaned my head against the side of the car. To exhausted to do anything else.

It didn't take long when sleep found me. It wasn't that much of a comfort hug for me either. My thoughts were plagued about my previous encounter with Akatsuki. Kankuro was killed. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru were injured and scarred. While Asuma was nearly left for dead. What would await us next? My thoughts drifted to Naruto once more since I had left him. The man I had given my heart to and then shattered it. It hurt worse then any pain I had succumb to over the years. Worse then my parents death, the beatings from my relatives, the rejections. Nothing compared to Naruto saying he loved me and then go and kiss another girl.

I clenched my teeth at the horrid memory. I could only imagine what they were doing together now. Thoughts were jerked aside when I heard a screech before a force smashed into us. Sending us tumbling over each other in the back seat, while Asuma tried to gain control of the car. We were stopped by a lamp post, destroying the hood of the car. Shikamaru was knocked out by the impact. Blood trickled down his forehead.

"Is everyone ok?" Asuma asked up front.

"What happened?" Hanabi asked.

"I don't know someone crashed into us. I need to help Shikamaru out" Asuma opened his damaged door and walked over to help the unconscious boy out of the car.

"Hold Ichiro" Kurenai passed the baby to Hanabi and then hopped over the front seat to go help Asuma and evaluate the situation.

"Come on Hanabi" I slowly pulled my aching body to the front seat, where Hanabi followed behind me. I probably got one foot planted on the ground outside of the car when 3 gun shots rang through the air. In horror, I slowly stood up and walked around the car, holding in the scream that tried to rip through my throat.

There on the ground in front of me, Asuma was shot once in the chest, now surrounded by a pool of blood. Kurenai was shot twice, on the left side of her body, the other in her shoulder. She too was now laying on the ground next to her husband.

I grabbed my head, praying this was a bad dream and I would wake up back in the undamaged car. I heard my name called out but I ignored it with my own bloody murder scream that echoed through the city. This was where we were going straight to hell…

**Ok I wrote the ending during a no sleep 24 hour period. And I know its not that long but I'm trying to break up the chapters to make the story longer. Orinignally this story would have lasted till chapter 9, but I'm trying to keep it going.**

**Next chapter**

**Reunited**

**Read to find out.**


End file.
